This invention relates to a circuit breaker, and more particularly, to a motor operated device for supplying energy to the energy storing device for the contact operating mechanism of a circuit breaker.
The patent application entitled STORED ENERGY OPERATING MECHANISM CHARGING HANDLE AND COVER ASSEMBLY discloses a means for supplying energy to an energy storing device through manual operation, but for certain applications, such as remote control operation of a circuit breaker, this means for supplying energy is not convenient.
Motor operated apparatus for supplying energy to the energy storing device of a circuit breaker are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,021 provides for a circuit breaker which comprises, in combination, a rotational shaft connected with a motor, a cam which rotates in one direction through a ratchet by a handle operation to accumulate energy in an energy accumulating spring for contact closure, an engaging part provided on the outer periphery of said rotational shaft, and a latch which slides on and along the engaging part of said rotational shaft when said cam is rotated by said handle operation, and which causes said cam to rotate together with said rotational shaft in engagement with said engaging part of said rotational shaft when said rotational shaft is rotated in one and the same direction by said motor.
Since many circuit breakers can be used without a motor operated apparatus for supplying energy, it is economical to provide a basic circuit breaker which does not include any of the components required for the motor operated apparatus. Thus, the cost for a basic circuit breaker can be reduced by the cost of the components required for the motor operated apparatus. Additionally, the difference in cost between a circuit breaker with a motor operated apparatus and a circuit breaker without will more accurately reflect the cost of the motor operated apparatus.